


Three's A Party

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: "I'm drunk. That's my excuse."





	Three's A Party

            An exhausted Közi shut the door behind his last guests and turned to see the devastation the party had caused. Too drunk and tired to care, he made his way upstairs to go to bed. Cleaning up could wait until the morning and even then, it would be done half-heartedly knowing he could always pay his cleaner to stay a few hours longer to sort things out.

            Reaching his bedroom door, he thought he heard something and annoyed there was still guests here, he pushed open the door to find Gackt lying naked on his bed with Kami in the progress of what appeared to be an amazing blow job.

            “I can do better than that.” Közi joked, as a completely unconcerned Gackt opened his eyes and smiled. Kami's reaction was a bit more to be expected, as he pulled away blushing bright red and looking desperately for his shirt.

            “If you can do better, why don't you come here and prove it?” Gackt challenged, causing Kami to stop dead. Surely Gackt hadn't just said what he thought he'd heard? Közi too stood frozen, his eyes on Gackt's erection with a mixture of fear and longing. Gackt was pretty and he was good at sucking people off.

            “Gackt!” Kami exclaimed, offended that his boyfriend was doing this too him, even though he was pretty sure Gackt didn't expect Közi to do anything.

            “Or better yet, you could suck of Kami, show him how it's done.” Gackt suggested to his startled lover, who looked between both men like a deer trapped in the headlights.

            “I think maybe your drunk.” Közi commented, wishing Gackt would hurry up and put some clothes on. The vocalist's naked body was beginning to turn him on just a little and he knew he shouldn't feel this way about his friend.

            “Everyone's drunk,” Gackt declared. “But I want to watch you make Kami moan. You'll like that won't you Kami? Having Közi on his knees for you.”

            “I don't know...” Kami said timidly. “It might be kind of hot.”

            “See. Kami's up for it.” Gackt said, his eyes taking in the bulge in Kami's trousers. The drummer was certainly ready for someone to get him off.

            “How on earth did Kami break before me?” Közi complained. “It's always the quiet ones!”

            “Kami knows how to have a good time.” Gackt informed Közi, in the tone of voice that made it clear Közi wasn't.

            “Is this really OK with you Kami?” Közi asked the blushing drummer, who nodded. “Lie down then.” Közi challenged and to his utter shock Kami only smiled shyly and began to remove his trousers, knowing perfectly well that both men in the room were watching him, lusting after him. Not caring in the slightest, Kami stripped of his underwear and lay beside Gackt on the bed with his gaze fixed on Közi, wondering if the guitarist really had what it took to do this.

            “I'm drunk. That's my excuse,” Közi announced crawling onto his bed and gently stroking his hand across Kami's thigh. “Just so you know.”

            “Shut up and make my boyfriend moan.” Gackt ordered, with no real malice in his words. It was merely a challenge and unwilling to be defeated, especially when even Kami seemed OK with this, Közi bent forward and took Kami's length in his mouth and gave it all he had. He was supposed to be showing Kami how it was done but he suspected now that Kami might already know how to give an amazing blow job. Gackt had certainly looked happy enough.

            Wondering how on earth he'd managed to get his friend to suck of his lover, and why he had wanted it in the first place, Gackt wrapped a possessive arm across Kami's chest and began to kiss him desperately. Reminding Kami of who he was supposed to be moaning for.

            Gently Kami reached over and began to stroke Gackt's back as he returned Gackt's kiss with feeling. Out of the three of them he was probably the most drunk and now his shyness had gone he only felt the pleasure of Közi's lips and the passion of Gackt's kiss. He was being spoilt but he was used to that, having dated Gackt for six months now.

            “Enough.” Gackt decided, breaking the kiss and Közi pulled back grinning triumphantly as Kami lay panting, his needy erection aching for Közi's mouth to return to him, or better yet Gackt's. They had made their point, they had shown Gackt they weren't afraid, surely Közi could go now? Or perhaps they should go? This was Közi's bedroom.

            “I was only just getting started!” Közi complained, tracing his fingers across Kami's chest.

            “He's getting jealous.” Kami whispered, but it was loud enough for both men to hear and Gackt was closer so really he shouldn't have bothered whispering at all.

            “What's the matter? Am I better at sucking of your boyfriend than you?” Közi teased.

            “Never!” Gackt said, his eyes falling on Kami for confirmation of this but the drummer only grinned naughtily.

            “I wonder if you can ride me as well as Gackt can?” Kami asked, his eyes on Közi who only grinned smugly.

            “I can ride you as well as any cowboy,” Közi challenged. “I don't even need to be prepared!”

            “He likes it rough.” Kami said grinning at Gackt, wondering how Gackt would respond to this new challenge.

            “Can you handle it rough?” Gackt asked, realising Kami was playing with them both for his own desires. Two could play at that game!

            “I guess?” Kami said doubtfully but Közi was already stripping of his clothes revealing a nicely toned body that they'd both already seen before in the changing rooms. Completely naked Közi began searching his drawer for a tube of lube, that he pulled out pleased he had some left.

            “Use a lot.” Közi advised Gackt, covering his own fingers with lube and handing the tube to Gackt. Generously he coated Kami's penis and not really thinking about it pushed his body down, burying Kami deep inside him he let out a moan of pleasurable pain. He waited for Gackt to finish lubing himself up and the vocalist, feeling slightly guilty for making Kami do this, pushed himself slowly inside. Kami had never been this tight before and the pleasure was intense. In front of him Közi rolled his hips slightly knowing the pleasure of the movement would help Kami forget the pain inside.

            “You OK?” Gackt asked worried.

            “I'm fine. Go for it.” Kami replied bravely and wrapping his arms around Közi for support Gackt began to slowly thrust into Kami who managed to handle this like a pro. Above Kami, Közi began to move himself over Kami's body doubling the pleasure for the man and bringing on his own.

            Gackt's hands moved over Közi's body before finally settling around his erection, rubbing it hard and fast and seeing this Kami could no longer control himself and began to moan uncontrollably as wave after wave of pleasure flooded his body. Gackt too was losing control, as his thrusts seized being slow and became fast and desperate causing yet more moans to escape Kami's lips. Completely turned on to see Kami like this, Közi pushed himself down harder and deeper than before, making Kami moan even louder. Trapped in an endless spiral the three men had soon given into the primal urges and nothing but sex mattered.

            Kami was first to cum, thanks to the over stimulation of two men using his body for pleasure and with a gasp he came within Közi who seemed startled that his pleasure had more or less come to an end.

            Kami lay panting on the bed with Közi resting on top of him and Gackt still thrusting hard into him. He couldn't help but smile happily and as his eyes met Közi's he blushed slightly, knowing that the two of them had now shared something more intimate than the level of their friendship should have gone too.

            “Shall I finish you off?” Kami asked shyly and without a word Közi pulled out of him and moved up his chest, letting his erection enter Kami's willing mouth, still too turned on to really face reality.

            “Oh god Kami!” Gackt complained as his orgasm hit, it was too much to see Kami sucking Közi off so desperately like that. He didn't even have it in him to feel jealous anymore and feeling satisfied he pulled out of Kami and watched as the drummer quickly brought Közi to completion.

            “I owe you an apology,” Közi muttered, as he crawled of Kami who looked just hot enough to get him all fired up again had he not been so drunk and tired. “You know exactly what you're doing in the bedroom.”

            “Of course he does, my kinky little angel.” Gackt replied, grinning as he placed his lips on Kami's own tasting Közi on the drummer but not minding one bit.

 

            Kami awoke the following morning with a splitting headache and the familiar soreness that meant he had sex. A lot of sex it seemed, or perhaps just unprepared. He couldn't remember anything past Yu~ki's karaoke session and feeling groggy he opened his eyes to find Közi asleep in front of him. Startled he sat up, unable to fully grasp what had happened. Surely he hadn't cheated on Gackt last night? How could he have done that? Pulling away from Közi he felt warm skin behind him and arms wrap around his chest.

            “Morning love.” Gackt whispered into his ear and feeling confused Kami turned to face Gackt with startled eyes.

            “What happened last night?” Kami demanded.

            “Can't you remember?” Gackt asked, placing a kiss on Kami's shoulder.

            “No,” Kami admitted. “I know I must have had sex but.... Did we fall asleep in Közi's bed and he just decided to join us?”

            “He decided to join us.” Gackt said pointedly and with a gasp Kami did recall part of what happened the night before.

            “The three off us!” Kami exclaimed, just as Közi woke up. He seemed to remember perfectly what had happened as he merely groaned and pulled a pillow over his head.

            “Yeah,” Gackt replied. “Közi made it clear last night that he was too drunk to accept responsibility for anything that happened.”

            “I'm too drunk to remember anything. So it's your fault.” Kami decided.

            “It was Gackt's fault.” Közi's muffled voice came from under the pillow.

            “You're the one who barged in here claiming you could give a better blow job than Kami!” Gackt complained.

            “Drunk.” Közi answered, making it clear that was going to be his excuse for everything.

            “Does it matter who's fault it was?” Gackt asked. “All I remember is having an amazing night with the both of you.”  

            “I suppose not. I always did want to try a threesome.” Kami admitted, deciding the damage to his reputation was already done.

            “You're Gackt's kinky angel,” Közi muttered. “Now go away and let me sleep!”

            “I am your kinky angel.” Kami agreed, grinning as he curled up beside Gackt in an attempt to go back to sleep.

            “Maybe one day we can get Közi drunk again.” Gackt whispered and smiling Kami nodded his agreement, knowing he would be happy to try this again and hopefully remember it!


End file.
